batman_guardian_of_gothamfandomcom-20200213-history
The Jokes on You
The Jokes on You is the thirteenth episode of season one. Synopsis On a dark night the Joker (along with Harley Quinn) meets with his men and tells them about his new plan. Joker has devised a "joke" to pull on Gotham City and in the process ruin Lew Moxon. Joker plans on attacking the Gotham's Stock Exchange and sending not just Moxon but all of Gotham into an economic crissis. Joker attacks the stock exchange the next day knowing that Batman only opperates at night. This event causes Moxon's stocks to plummet. However, other companies such as Wayne Enterprises is affected as well. The next day Bruce Wayne and Vicki Vale attend a charity event hosted by a Gotham socialite named Mallory O'Neil. Mallory thanks Bruce for his generous offer and then asks Bruce if he would like to dance with her. Bruce accepts much to Vickis dismay. However, at that moment Bruce gets a phone call from Lucius Fox. Fox tells Bruce about Wayne Enterprises stocks and Bruce leaves for the Wayne Enterprise building. There Lucius tells Bruce that unless something is done the company will be broke. That night Joker and Harley are standing around a very large pile of money. Harley then asks what he plans to do with all that cash. Joker then throws a match into the cash and watches it burn much to Quinn's confusion. Joker then answers "Gotham desrves a better class of criminals and I'm gonna give it to 'em." Sometime later Moxon meets with Arnold Flass. Moxon says that Joker has to be stopped and then Flass puts out a APB for the Joker. The next day Vicki meets with her employer, Bill Church, and sys that what shes been reporting on Batman is not true. Church then tells Vicki that Batman is a criminal and that unless she reports what he wants she can find another job. Vicki then angrily leaves his office. Church then calls Moxon and tells him that Vicki may become a problem for them. Later at Wayne Manor, Bruce and Alfred try to figure out Joker's next move in order to save Wayne Enteririses. They then discover that the Gotham Mint would be the most likley target. Later Joker and Harley arrive at the mint but much to their surprise Batman is waiting for them. Batman is able to stop them but they were able to get away. Batman then notices a doll dropped by Harley. Batman picks it up and realizes that it is made by Krank Co. which was shut down by Wayne Enterprises because their toys were dangerous. Batman then gets into the Batmobile and drives to the Krank Co. building. Arnold Flass aswell figured out that Joker is at Krank Co. ang goes there to. When Batman arrives he sees Flass waiting there. Batman then grabs him by his shirt and slams him against the wall. However, Flass tells Batman that he's there for official police bussuness. Batman doesn't believe him but allows him to come along (mainly so he can keep an eye on him). As they walk inside they are attacked by Harley Quinn. They fight for a while and eventually take Quinn down. As they continue to search Krank Co. they eventuall come upon the Joker. Flass then pulls his gun out and trys to shoot Joker but Batman ensnairs him with his grapple. Joker then attacks Batman. The two then begin to fight. Batman punches Joker in the jaw and he falls to the ground. Just then the police arrive. Not wanting to get cought Joker escapes. Batman then goes outside and meets with Gordon. Batman tells Gordon that he was able to defeat the Joker but not capture him. Gordon then replies "We won a battle, but the wars just heating up." Cast Locations and Items *Gotham City *Joker's hideout *Gotham Stock Exchange *Charity event *Wayne Enterprises *Moxon's office *Gotham Broadcasting Company *Wayne Manor *Bristol Township *Gotham Mint *Baby doll *Krank Co. Toys *Batmobile *Batgrapple Notes *In this episode you discover that Vicki Vale's employer, Bill Church, works for Lew Moxon and that Moxon plans on using the media to discredit Batman. *The part where Joker burns the money and says that "Gotham deserves a better class of criminals and I'm gonna give it to 'em" is directly taken out of the movie The Dark Knight. Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:A-Z